


Spinning

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Astronomy, Comedy, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: A randomly updated collection of short stories located in Tolkien's world. Usually on the humorous side





	1. Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> It may or may not become a collection of my not related to each other shorts from Arda. I'm trying to get into writing in this world again, so I appreciate any feedback and opinions you can share.

A spark of light in a realm where only darkness ruled.

There was a great mass of light elements slowly rotating as a gentle, yet firm hand pushed it, giving it momentum and smoothing the surface of the orb wider than anything on the world below. She was patting it like a loving mother, pushing atoms together and increasing the density of the ball.

There was no sound, but only because there was no air to carry it. The owner of the hand was singing, but not with her vocal chords. In fact in this shape she had no vocal cords, since there would be no song passing her lips and ringing in the area around her. Her music was created not from noises, but colors and power, wrapping around the ball of elements swirling faster and faster as she spun it. The magnetic field that was formed around her helped her in pushing the matter deeper and kept the disc of matter around the ball from escaping - instead it was falling on the surface of the ball.

It started to radiate heat, which made the female near it smile proudly as she felt under her hand that the ball started to lose it's solidity. Her song wrapped around the sphere and nudged it forward, encouraging it to evolve, to start to fuse hydrogen to helium to leap from being just a huge cluster of matter to becoming...

...With a triumphant note from her song the chain reaction started - and once started couldn't be stopped. The heat increased so rapidly it flung the female's star-silver hair behind her spread wings. With the immense warmth the radiation came, illuminating the nothingness between stars with bright colors. 

The woman laughed happily and patted the overheated surface of the star, moving away with a few motions of her wings and observing the photosphere of the orb ignite with the new rays of light until it more ore less stabilized, giving off a yellow light. The female gave a nod of appreciation and left the corona of the newborn star, letting it to spin and shine.

She had thousands more to do and the very knowledge that beings living on the surface of Arda were going to see her creations twinkle and shine for millennia made her eyes brighten with joy/


	2. Istari: The Last Powerbenders

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the Old Days, a time of peace when the Ainur kept balance between the Teleri Tribes, Noldo Kingdom, Orc Nation, and Air Vanyar. But that all changed when the Orc Nation attacked. Only the Ainur mastered all four elements, and their messengers were the Istari. Only they could stop the ruthless Orcrs. But when the world needed them most, they vanished. Hundreds years have passed and the Orc Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Noldo Kingdom to help fight against the Orc Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Istari were never to return to Middle-Earth, and that the Straight Road is broken. But I haven’t lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Istari will return to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
